Devilish Kingdom
by P.Y.Z.K
Summary: AU. MCR, MSI, GD, Metallica, y, créanlo o no 1D :) Dedicado para mis amigas :D Un día, se descubre una verdad guardada desde hace años, lo cual hace que se desate una guerra entr 2 reinos: los oscuros y los luminosos. Pasen y lean! Mal summary. Romance, misterio, aventura y drama, todo junto. Advertencia: True Pairings, por si buscaban Frerard.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno mis chicos, aquí está un fic de My Chemical Romance. Es AU, por supuesto, y quiero agradecer y dedicar el siguiente fic a las siguientes personas:

**Magua**: Este fic va en parte dedicado para ti, disfrútalo, y aquí Gerard lleva el cabello negro nOn! Y tu y Bi… okay, arruinaría la sorpresa :D

**Chica Joker**: A ti también se te dedicará este fic, y tendrán una aparición especial todas las bandas mencionadas :D y James estará en sus tiempos mosos ;D

**Anita**: Jeje Gerard SI tiene encanto vampírico :D y lo aprovecharé! nOn y estarás en el fic a webo! Quedarás con… bueno, también arrunaría la sorpresijirijilla (FEELLIKEFLANDERS XD)

**Ciarita**: Jeje gracias por apyarme en que gana MCR jaja esto va en parte dedicado para ti, no creo que incluya al elenco de Glee pero maybe a Josh Hutcherson, de hecho, lo pondré :D

**Yudith: **Adivina quién terminará con Niall? O.o no te diré pero te alegrará n.n

Otro mensaje: Desmotiva saber que por culpa de falsas directioners Niall se cambió el color de pelo y se puso brackets, desmotiva saber que ni Link ni Ezio existen, pero… **¡DESMOTIVA AÚN MÁS QUE LAS FALSAS KILLJOYS ODIEN A LINDSEY BALLATO POR SER LA ESPOSA DE GERARD WAY! **He visto una barbaridad de cosas que le ponen; que engañó a Gerard, que nada más se casó con el para darle publicidad a su banda, que nunca lo quiso, que se divorciaron, e incluso en el 2009 cuando Lindsey y Gerard iban a tener a su primera hija Bandit('Bandida', no pregunten) **¡Los haters dijeron que la había perdido por consumir drogas y tomar alcohol durante el embarazo!** A mi en lo personal me encanta Mindless self indulgence (en especial stupid motherfucker y never wanted to dance), pero si no les gusta simplemente no tienen el derecho! Escúchenme bien, yo considero a Lin-Z la princesa del bajo contorsionista (tienen que ver videos de los conciertos de MSI) Grrrrrrr que rabia me da! Así que si no te gusta el Lindsey x Gerard, jódete, a mi me encanta :D y este fic será un Lindsey x Gerard, así que friégate D: Y me incluiré como personaje, no fic interactivo, sólo personaje :D

**FIC PATROCINADO POR LA CAMPAÑA DEL GATO INTERDIMENSIONAL DE GATT-CHAN! nOn**

**Esta campaña cosiste en que pongas esto en tus fics, la campaña va en contra del maltrato animal, pégalo en todos tus fics, y así detendremos esto :D además habrá un premioooooooooo! ;D**

**My Chemical (and bloody & odd) Romance**

Paulina despertó en su habitación, aquejada de sus pesadillas de nuevo. No era nada nuevo para ella, tenía un don de la videncia, desde que quedó huérfana unos maestros de unas materias un tanto "particulares" la acogieron y después de unos meses la convirtieron en su alumna. Decían que ella tenía poderes sobrenaturales, era un puente entre el más allá, etc., etc., etc. Pero los ignorantes humanos las llamaban "brujas" o "hechiceras". Esta vez era una pesadilla, algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Aunque llevaba siete días con la misma pesadilla. Este era el día "hilo", si no volvía a tener pesadillas significa que se salvaron, y digo salvaron ella y sus amigos de les partieran el culo. Si la noche siguiente volvía a tener pesadillas, significa que se avecinaba algo desastroso.

Caminó por el largo pasillo iluminado solo por la luz de la luna a través de dos ventanas. Abrió la puerta del fondo a la derecha para entrar al baño y enjuagarse la cara. Abrió el grifo y tomo el agua fría haciendo un cuenco entre sus manos. Con el líquido se mojó toda la cara y parte del cabello y de pasada se quitó el sudor y se espabiló.

-Esta es la séptima noche. Creo que no debo quedarme reuniendo evidencia fuera de horas de trabajo.-Susurró más que para sí misma que para los… esperen, para la NADA que estaba allí.

Volvió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama no sin antes abrir la ventana. Casi al instante se durmió.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXO

-¡DESPIERTA!-Gritó una voz intentando despertar a quien quiera que se encontrara durmiendo.

-Cinco minutitos más.-Respondió ese alguien.

-Pau…-Advirtió Alicia en tono amenazante.

-Ya voy. Ayer tuve pesadillas y…-

-¡Excusas! ¡Nada, nada! Levántate y no seas aguada, hoy cumples veintidós ¡Deja de joder y vete a darte un baño! ¡Te ves de la jodida!-Advirtió esta vez Billie.

-Si mamá. Y háganme un favor… espérenme abajo, me siento toda incómoda.-

-¡Uh! ¡Te hacen bullying! ¡Qué pues!-Se burló Frank.

-Frank… estás frito.- Amenazó en un tono serio.

-Bueno, bueno, vámonos ya.-Sugirió Mikey.

-Gracias Mikey. Y hola a todos.-

-Feliz cumpleaños ¿Cuántos cumplías? Dos mil doscientos veintidós ¿No?-

-No tonto. Quítale el dos mil doscientos.-

-Veintidós. Uff, ya estás vieja.-

-Cállate que tienes veintitrés.-

-Nos vemos abajo, trata de no tardar.-

Se levantó por completo ya que sólo estaba incorporada. Se puso unas sandalias, tomó su toalla y su bata y se dirigió al baño.

Mientras dejaba que el agua recorriera su cuerpo recordaba que ese mismo día tenía una fiesta de cumpleaños, la suya. Organizada por cinco ángeles guapísimos y fiesteros; Niall, Harry, Louis, Zayn y Liam. Eran amigos desde hace mucho, ser de su tipo de persona la hacía conocer de todo tipo de especies. Desde demonios hasta ángeles. E hizo que se hicieran amigos. No tenía a cinco ángeles, sino SEIS como amigos. Gerard era un vampiro, Ray un hombre lobo al igual que Billie. Mikey era un reanimado, los humanos les dicen zombis, pero en realidad se llaman reanimados. Frank era un "mensajero de la muerte". En fin, tenía muchos amigos. Y esos cinco angelitos pillines le habían hecho una fiesta, y de las grandes, invitaron a TODOS sus amigos. Y de seguro habría toneladas de bebidas, sin nada, y sí, también alcohólicas.

Terminó de darse el baño. Acto seguido apagó la regadera, tomó su toalla, abrió la puerta y se fue a su habitación. Se secó con un _hechizo secadora_ y se cambió con algo sencillo. Unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla azul marino, una blusa manga larga color negro sin hombros y unas botas, no de esas de última moda, sino unas botas de trabajo viejas y gastadas. Color negro y un poco de verde militar. Al final no se olvidó ponerse su chaqueta de cuero y cepillarse un poco el pelo. No se hacía peinados ni nada de eso, sólo una melena suelta.

Bajó las escaleras para hallar a todos, o casi todos sus amigos sentados en los sillones de la sala. Algunos se molestaban entre sí, otros hablaban, etc.

-Bien, estoy lista.-Informó Pau al bajar las escaleras.

-Tardaste mucho ¿No?-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Ray! ¿Qué no estabas de cacería?-

-Sip, pero Gerard y yo hemos terminado. Ya sabes el método: él bebe la sangre, yo me como todo lo que queda en mi forma de lobo.-

-Cierto ¿Y Gerard?-

-Bueno, primero, feliz cumpleaños. Segundo; recuerda que es un vampiro y no pasa sin invitación.-

-Gracias, y… ¡PASA GERARD!-Gritó.

Gerard pasó al interior de la casa, saludó a todos y le dio un obsequio a la cumpleañera.

-¡Un ojo gris! Lo necesitaba para un sortilegio, gracias Gee.-

-De nada. Y… ¿Para qué carajos quieres esta cosa?-

-Ya te dije, un sortilegio.-

-¿Qué clase de sortilegio?-

-Tú novia quiere adelgazar, este sortilegio la ayudará.-

-¿Sisa?-

-Sí. Sin ofender pero a veces me cae mal.-

-No me ofendes… a veces es mala… pero es tan sexy.-

-Ju, ju, el vampirito quiere con su novia.-Dijo Frank.

-Cállate, tú ni siquiera tienes una.-

-¿Una puta?-

-No idiota, una novia.-

-Pues parece más una puta personal.-

-¡Calla Mikey!-

-O.K., O.K., me callaré si tu no dejas que entre aquí.-

-¡Yuju! ¡Ábranme soy Sisa!-Se escuchó una vampírica y molesta voz.

-Demasiado tarde…-Dijeron el par de licántropos.

-Iré a abrir…-Dijo Pau con cierta molestia.

Mientras Pau iba a abrirle a Sisa los demás se quedaron conversando

-¿Cuándo le dirás a Sisa?-Dijo el único Zombi.

-¿Qué?-

-Que la vas a terminar. Que ya no la quieres, etc., etc., etc.-

-Es que me sentiría culpable. Además si la termino no tendré a nadie y…-

En eso llegaron Pau y Sisa. Sisa traía una sonrisa que daba miedo. Al entrar le estampó un beso a Gerard en la boca. Unos bufaron, y Gerard sólo hizo una sonrisa falsa.

Gerard conoció a Sisa en una fiesta, se emborracharon, casi follaron, CASI, pero no lo hicieron, y al final fue Sisa la que invitó a Gerard a salir. Se veían en muy seguidas ocasiones, aunque pocas veces Gerard mostraba una sincera cara de estarlo pasando bien. Por un tiempo las cosas estaban funcionando a la perfección, llevaban poco más de seis meses saliendo. Pero el último mes Sisa se había estado poniendo vestidos súper cortos, labial rojo fuerte y cosas de ese tipo, al tiempo que Gerard comenzó a mostrar los signos de que nunca le gustó y ni siquiera estaba atraído por ella. Y era verdad, jamás sintió aunque sea amistad, nada de nada de nada. Y estaba dispuesto a terminarla para encontrar a su amor verdadero, él sabía que ella era sólo un estorbo. Al igual que él Sisa era una vampiresa, pero casi todas las criaturas "sobrenaturales" eran inmortales. Incluidas sabios, videntes y alquimistas.

Y él y su hermano no son de la misma especie porque su papá era un vampiro y su mamá una reanimada. Eran novios en sus tiempos humanos. Un día su mamá murió y su papá estaba decaído. Fue con un vampiro para que le ayudara a reanimarla, pero a cambio el tendría que convertirse en un vampiro. La reanimaron, todo volvió a la normalidad, bueno… casi, se casaron, tuvieron a Gerard y después a Mikey. Crecieron, bla, bla, bla… y aquí estaba Gerard metido en este embrollo.

-Gee ¿Cómo estás amor?-Dijo Sisa empalagosamente.

-Bien… pero, necesito hablar de algo contigo.-

-¿Sí?-Mientras a Sisa le empezaron a brillar los ojos.

-Yo… ¿Irás a la fiesta de Pau?- De repente todos cayeron tipo anime con una gota de sudor en su sien.

-¿Están todos bien?-

-Sí, eso creemos.-Dijo Alicia.

-Avísame cuando estés segura.-

-Lo haré Mikey.-

Todos se levantaron y le lanzaron miradas de pistola a Gerard. Lo hubieran atacado de no ser porque llegó Paula abriendo la puerta de la nada.

-¡Hola!-

-¡Me has asustado! ¿Cómo estás?-Dijo Pau levantándose de golpe.

-Bien, la sociedad del lucero del crepúsculo no tiene mucho que contar… ¡Pero yo sí! Pau, tengo un atuendo perfecto para ti.-

-¿Es rosa? ¡Dime que no!-

-¡No! Hasta la pregunta ofende… es color azul eléctrico con negro. Te lo enseño en un rato más, nadie puede verlo. Y nos informa nuestra amiga la alquimista que no podrá venir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Pobre… tanto que le gusta James y no podrá verlo.-

-Bueno, menos mal que no es rosa ¿Por qué no vendrá?-

-Pericos parlanchines quisieran dejar de hablar e ir, no sé ¿A algún lado? ¡YA ME DESESPERÉ!-Dijo Frank enojado, corrijo, ENOJADÍSIMO. O mejor dicho emputado.

-Ya pues, vámonos.-

Frank, Ray, Gerard y Mikey se fueron en un grupo. Paulina, Alicia y Paula se fueron en otro, dejando a Sisa y Billie solos, lástima que Billie se fue con los cinco angelitos planificadores de la fiesta. Sisa en un intento de no quedarse sola se fue a recorrer las tiendas en busca del atuendo adecuado para la fiesta.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXO

_Con todo My Chemical Romance…_

Los cuatro caminaban por las calles en busca de Bob, lo necesitaban para tocar. Bob era un "maldecido", a la luz del crepúsculo su cuerpo se veía como un esqueleto. Si estaba fuera durante el crepúsculo, no se veía como un cuerpo normal, si no que se veía un esqueleto caminando. Una vez Bob estaba en Nueva York cuando se le olvidó esa "pequeña" regla, todos ahí se asustaron y tuvo que regresar corriendo a su apartamento sin que nadie lo viera para que ya no entrara más gente en pánico.

Mikey tocó a la puerta de la casa de Bob.

-¡Bob! Ábrenos, somos Ray, Gerard, Frank y Mikey.-Gritó Mikey.

-¡Que nos abras maldita sea!-Dijo Gerard, acto seguido todos le dieron un zape.

-¡Idiota maleducado! Ahora no entrarás. No te daré permiso.-Advirtió Bob saliendo.

-Oh mierda… me quedaré afuera.-

-Pasen todos. MENOS Gerard, je, je, es broma, estoy viendo tu cara, el vampiro Way puede pasar.-

-Gracias maldecido, y ¿Cómo estás Bob?-

-Bien, creo. Hay un hada de la luna que…-Suspiró.

-¿Te gusta?-

-No solo me gusta Ray, estoy enamorado.-

-Nombre…-Pidió Frank.

-Delth…-Dijo en nombre más bien en un suspiro.

-¡¿La princesa de las hadas de la luna?!-Se alarmó Mikey.

-Sí, y no me importa…-

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXO

_Con Paulina, Alicia y Paula…_

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntaron Paulina y Paula, desde ahora las llamaremos la "doble P".

-Viendo maquillaje.-Les respondió Alicia.

-Eres un diablillo, si quieres que ciertas partes de tu cara se vean como maquilladas puedes hacerlo sin que compres nada.-

-Lo sé, pero me hace sentir más normal.-

-Bueno, ser normal no está tan mal después de todo. En mi caso tienes acceso a secretos que jamás serán conocidos por la humanidad, en tu caso no necesitas maquillaje y en el de Pau puedes transformar hojas secas en dinero.-

-Je, je. Bueno, tienen razón, está bien genial ser de otra especie "no-humana". Estoy orgullosa de ser un diablillo. Y de ser novia de un reanimado guapísimo que ama los unicornios.-

-Ay Alicia…-Suspiró Paulina.

-¿¡Qué!? Además necesitamos maquillaje para ti, no voy a dejar que vayas con una blusa de mangas largas, chaqueta de cuero y jeans rotos a tu fiesta de 22. Así que si pensabas eso despídete de tus sueños…-

-Pero…-

-¡Sin peros! Te vas a ir vestida a tu fiesta bien, sino juro que te lanzaré una chispilla endiablada.-

-¡No! Esas cosas se sienten como un cuchillo caliente en la piel. No gracias, conservaré mi vida y mi belleza.-

-Dejen de hacer estupideces y mejor vayamos a conseguir algo. Espero y esta vez no nos ataquen los espectros.-Dijo Paula.

-¡Vayamos!-Dijeron las otras dos al unísono.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXO

_Con Billie…_

Él licántropo se hallaba con los cinco angelitos que planeaban la fiesta, los guapísimos Niall, Louis, Zayn, Harry y Liam. Aunque aún faltaba Josh.

-Zayn… ¿Qué tan borrachos terminaremos después de la fiesta?-

-Bueno, los vampiros no terminarán borrachos con alcohol, así que les traeremos el sustituto de sangre de la bruja del pantano. Así terminaran borrachísimos. Y los demás terminaremos igual o peor que ellos. Así que…-Fue interrumpido.

-I want a potato!-Dijo Niall interrumpiendo a Zayn, nótese que no es "poteiro", como se acostumbra pronunciar, sino que es "poteito", como lo pronuncia Niall.

-¿Cómo quieres las papas?-Preguntó Louis a Niall.

-¡Con una francesa! ¡Digo, a la francesa!-

-Bueno, yo conozco a unas hadas del sol que vienen de Francia que no están nada mal…-Dijo Billie.

-¡Preséntanoslas! Ju, ju, queremos saber quiénes son.-

-Irán a la fiesta de hoy. Pero lástima Liam, aman las cucharas.-

-¡Hey! ¡Se llama fobia Billie!-

-Pero aún así no las puedes ni ver… ¿Cómo comes el cereal y la sopa?-

-Me sirvo en un vaso el cereal, en otro la leche, y después tomo un puñado pequeñito de cereal y le tomo a la leche, así como cereales con leche.-

-¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡Are you fucking kidding me!? ¡No puede ser! Si yo le tuviera miedo a las cucharas hace mucho que habría dejado de comer cereal y sopas.-

-La sopa me la tomo en un vasito.-

Y de no ser porque alguien tocó la puerta y Niall fue a abrir, Billie le habría dado un zape a Liam por que se le daba la gana.

-Hola, me llamo Niall ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-

-Mi nombre es Ana Laura, conozco a Harry, vamos en la misma clase en la universidad, le ayudo con ciertos problemas en algunas materias, y hoy acordamos que estudiaríamos ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Emm… claro. ¡Harry! ¡Te buscan!-

-¿Quién?-

-Una chica de nombre Ana Laura, creo que es de la especie de las damas pintadas, y me cae que es de la sociedad de las mujeres pintadas en barroco.-

-Dile que pase por favor.-

-Ya pasó. Ven con tu novia.-

-¡No es mi novia!-

Harry fue comiendo una bolsa de papas, y le ofreció a Ana, pero le dijo que no, que estaba bien.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa Ana?-

-¿No recuerdas que me llamaste para ayudarte a escoger ropa?-

-¡Oh sí! Bien, ilústrame.-

Y así se pasaron un rato. Con la mentira de que estaban estudiando, pero en realidad Ana estaba ayudando a Harry con la ropa. Ana Laura era una amiga de Paulina, era de la especie de "Las damas pintadas", una especie de damas que una vez al mes salen a vengar las injusticias, pueden resucitar muertos, invocar arcángeles y dioses. Y cuando quieren se convierten en espectros. Pertenecía a "la sociedad de las damas pintadas en barroco", una sociedad exclusiva de damas pintadas que se creó en la época en que se creó el estilo barroco. Conocía a Paulina desde hacía unos años, la conocía desde la secundaria, bueno, un poco antes de que entraran.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXO

Pasaron unas horas, donde todos se preparaban para la fiesta, una que sin duda cambiaría parte de sus vidas, o no-vidas, dependiendo de cada caso.

_Ya en la fiesta…_

Había iniciado hacía apenas una hora y media que había comenzado la fiesta y ya era todo un escándalo. Paula bailaba con Billie, y no llevaba sus acostumbrados lentes. Paulina competía con Niall y Bob para ver quién bebía más cerveza en menos tiempo. Y al parecer la hechicera les estaba ganando. Frank besaba a cada chica que se encontraba, estaba bebido. Ray jugaba póker con James. James era un amigo de Paulina, mensajero de la muerte al igual que Frank. Mikey se estaba besuqueando con Alicia. Entre Liam y Zayn le estaban estrellando una banana en la cabeza a Louis. Harry hablaba con Ana Laura, hasta que éste decidió invitar a bailar a la chica. Sisa trataba en vano de que Gerard le prestara atención, pero al final se hartó y se fue a bailar con cualquier chico que se le cruzara en frente, dejando a Gerard sólo con un vasito de tequila.

Paulina había bebido un último trago, y se retiró de la competencia. Fue a la entrada a ver si llegaba a quienes estaba esperando.

-¡Pau!-Dijo una chica de cabello largo, negro, piel pálida y labios rojos. Estaba vestida como una especie de "colegiala rebelde".

-¡Lindsey! ¿Cómo estás?-Respondió Pau.

-Bien. No me perdería tu cumpleaños por nada del mundo.-Dijo Lindsey entrégandole una bolsita y un abrazo de pasada.

-¡Ni yo!-

-¡Kitty!-Dijo Pau abrazándola.

-¿Y nosotros qué?-Dijeron al unísono Jimmy y Steve.

-No me olvidaría de ustedes.-Dijo dándoles un abrazo.

-¡Wow! Tú sí que sabes armar una fiesta.-

-Gracias Jimmy. Y… ¿Van a tocar?-

-Hmm, pienso que sería buena idea ¿Qué opinan chicos?-

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza alegres.

-Bien, ahí hay instrumentos, y muchas gracias por venir, los extrañé a los cuatro.-

-Nosotros también, feliz cumpleaños Pau.-

Los cuatro subieron al escenario. Jimmy tomó el micrófono, Steve la guitarra, Kitty se puso en la batería y Lindsey tomó el bajo.

-Bien, esta canción va dedicada para todos aquellos que no les gusta bailar, aquellos que están en la barra hablando o bebiendo, y aquellos que están jugando póker. Se llama "Never wanted to dance."-Dijo Jimmy.

Kitty golpeó sus baquetas la una contra la otra con el típico "1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4".

"There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself,

There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself

There is nothing you can DO that I have not already done to myself

Oh no, there is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself

Never wanted to dance! With nobody! Not you!

Never wanted to dance! With nobody! But you!

Never wanted to dance! With nobody! But you

Wouldn't take "no" for an answer, you fucking bitch!

Be nice! Be nice to me, don't ever be!

Be nice! Be nice to me, don't let me go! (Don't let me go)

I am too cool for the second...GRADE!

I'm amazed! I'm afraid!

I am too cool for the second…GRADE!

There is nothing! You can do!

That I have not already done to myself...HEY!

There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself,

There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself,

There is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself,

No, there is nothing you can do that I have not already done to myself!

Never wanted to dance with nobody, not you!

Never wanted to dance with nobody but you,

Never wanted to dance with nobody but you

Wouldn't take "no" for an answer, you fucking bitch!

Be nice! Be nice to me! Don't ever be,

Be nice! Be nice to me, don't let me go (don't let me go)

I am too cool for the second...GRADE!

I'm amazed! I'm afraid!

I am too cool for the second...GRADE!

There is nothing...

You can do...

That I have not already done to myself...

Hey... hey... hey... hey...

Never wanted to dance with nobody but you

Wouldn't take "no" for an answer, you fucking bitch!

Never wanted to dance with nobody, not you!

Never wanted to dance with nobody but you,

Never wanted to dance with nobody but you

Wouldn't take "no" for an answer, you fucking bitch!"

Después se escuchó un aplauso ensordecedor. Incluso algunas vampiras dijeron: "Quiero una foto contigo a solas." O "Vámonos mi amor." Los 4 bajaron del escenario. Jimmy fue directo a la mesa de póker. Kitty fue a hablar un rato. Steve fue a bailar con cualquier chica bonita que se le cruzara, en este caso Sisa. A Gerard no le importaba, estaba más concentrado en encontrar a la bajista, Lindsey, que se fue directo a la barra a donde estaba Gerard. Estaba tan empeñado en encontrar a Linz, porque ella era su compañera. Habían estado juntos en el mismo preescolar, habían sido los mejores amigos. Lo mismo pasó en primaria, y en secundaria. Incluso en la preparatoria. Iban a entrar a la misma universidad y estudiar lo mismo; artes plásticas y música. Pero de la nada, de un día para otro Lindsey se fue. Gerard de verdad la extrañaba.

Lindsey aún no reconocía a Gerard, y este pensó que como se fue por un momento de la barra ya estaba bailando con alguien. Pero no, Lindsey llegó, tomó un gran vaso de vodka con hielo y miro a Gerard.

-¡Hola Gee!-Dijo Lindsey.

-¡Lindsey!-

A continuación los dos se dieron un abrazo cariñoso y algo "inapropiado" para ser sólo amigos.

Pero había una chica muy celosa que los observaba…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXO

¿Y bien? Que les pareció? A mi me gustó nOn :D espero y a ustedes también.

La próxima actualización es a lo mejor el otro sabadaba.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Jaja, perdón por la tardanza :D, ah sí! Con lo de Alicia x Mikey hay algo que aclarar, pero la pareja será esa, nada de Sarah su pu** madre xD ok no ._. pero se los aclararé ahorita ¿Sale? Sin más que decir, a difrutar, AH SÍ, RECUERDEN: **CAMPAÑA DEL GATO INTERDIMENSIONAL DE GATT-CHAN :D**

**Devilish Kingdom.**

En el capítulo anterior…

-¡Hola Gee!-Dijo Lindsey.

-¡Lindsey!-

A continuación los dos se dieron un abrazo cariñoso y algo "inapropiado" para ser sólo amigos.

Pero había una chica muy celosa que los observaba…

**Capítulo Dos.**

-¡Gerard Arthur Way Lee! ¡Ven acá en este mismo instante!-Gritó Sisa.

-¡Uh! Parece que alguien está en aprietos, ja, ja, ja.-Se burló Lindsey.

-Mejor deséame suerte Linz, que me irá peor que si me hubiera comido un ajo.-

-Suerte, que la fuerza te acompañe joven padawan.-

-¡No soy tu padawan! ¡Tú eres mi padawan!-

-No, yo soy tu sempai.-Dijo Lindsey con cara de "Fuck Yeah"

-Tú solo deséame suerte y ya.-

-Okay, suerte y que no te coma la dragona.-

Gerard fue con cara de fastidio con Sisa, que le esperaba de brazos cruzados en un sillón.

-Aquí estoy ¿Qué quieres?-Le dijo Gerard a Sisa con algo de molestia.

-Bien, ¿Quién demonios era esa chica?-

-Es una amiga.-

-Una amiga, ajá sí como digas.-

-Si no me crees pregúntale, de hecho es mi mejor amiga, y si tienes celos no es mi problema.-

-¡Debe de ser tu problema! Tú lo causaste.-

-NO, que tu malinterpretes es otra cosa.-

-Pero ya no la abraces así por favor.-

-¿Por qué? Yo no le hallo nada de malo…además quería comentarte algo…-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo que no le hallas nada de malo?-

-Sip, además desde hace como tres meses quiero terminar contigo, no te sientas mal…-

Y de repente Sisa comenzó a llorar y temblar.

-O bueno, llora y siéntete mal.-

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Fue esa chica?! ¡¿Cierto?!-

-No, he querido terminar contigo desde hace tiempo, mira, no usaré la típica frase "no eres tú, soy yo" porque te estaría mintiendo desde mi punto de vista.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que no soy yo, eres tú. No te dejaré porque siento que te hago daño, te dejo porque siento que TÚ eres una maldita arpía. Simple como eso.-

-Pero es que… yo te amo.-

-Pero yo no. Para concluir, It's not a fashion statement, it's a deathwish.-

-Bien, tú te lo buscaste, me vengaré.-Dijo con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

-Mira como tiemblo Sisa, que miedo ¿Ves? No eres capaz ni de matar a una mosca.-

-Bueno, pero como ya dije, me vengaré, no importa que sea lo último que haga.-

Sisa se fue como diva de cine vampírico, furiosa porque no le dieron su dona ensangrentada, mientras tanto, Gerard regresó con Lindsey sonriendo de oreja a oreja. (Dícese la "sonrisa sexy de Gee :3")

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Lindsey extrañada.

-Terminé con Sisa. Lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Y por poco cuando se va yo no digo "¡OH YEAH!"-

-Ja, te conozco, tu dirías: "Vete al infierno, y si ya estuviste allí, vuelve y jamás vengas aquí."-

-Hmm… tienes razón me conoces mejor que yo.-

-Lo sé. Oye… es muy raro encontrarnos en esta fiesta, pero aún así te sigo considerando mi mejor amigo, o mi hermano, un molesto hermano menor.-

-Digo lo mismo, ahora, bien, ¿Por qué no me presentas a la banda?-

-¡Claro! Kitty se volverá loca cuando te vea.-

-Bien, a mi hermano ya lo conoces, pero creo que a los demás no, a excepción de Pau, Fernanda, Paula. Y a sus otras tres amigas no las conoces.-

-No he visto a Fer, por alguna razón ¿Es que no está?

-Dijo que no iba a poder venir, está en una de sus expediciones por las reservas de dragones. Y el pobre de James está que no aguanta sin su mejor amiga.-

-Emm… no me has presentado a James ¿Quién es?-

-Es un caballero nocturno ¿Sabes su naturaleza cierto?-

-¡Claro que sí!-

-Oye…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No se siente raro ser la única humana Linz?-

-Emmm… pues yo no soy humana.-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

-¡NO SOY HUMANA! ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE LO REPITA MÁS FUERTE?!-

-¡No! Pero, si no eres humana… ¿Entonces qué eres?-

-Pues, mira… soy un d…-

En eso sonó la alarma del celular de Linz, marcaba las once en punto… se tenía que ir.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?-Dijo Gerard algo preocupado.

-Me tengo que ir, me dieron una hora de llegada. Pero… nos vemos mañana en el parque-enlace de la calle 5. A las doce y media, ¿Okay?-

-Está bien, no olvidaré traer gomitas azules.-

-Ja, ja, más te vale.-

Lindsey fue con Gerard y le dio un abrazo. Después fue a despedirse de su banda y de sus demás amigos y de Pau, que ya estaba algo enfadada.

-¿Sabes?-Dijo la cumpleañera.

-¿Qué?-Respondió Linz.

-Con un simple torneo de videojuegos y maratón de anime me bastaba.-

-Pero creo que a Louis y a Harry les gustan mucho las fiestas.-

-Ja, si es cierto. Bueno adiós Linz… pero, puedo leer tu mente, ¿Cuándo le dirás a Gee que eres la princesa de los demonios?-

-Mañana. En el parque. Y… ¿Quedaremos para el maratón de películas de terror no?-

-Claro, pero dime otra cosa, yo conocía la marca de nacimiento que todas las hadas de la realeza deben de tener, en este caso las del sol tienen un sol en el tobillo, pero la princesa Delth… no es la princesa Delth, tiene una marca de luna en el hombro, pero estoy confundida con ese asunto.-

-La princesa Delth murió hace algunos años, a la edad de cinco años, y ya ves… lo fácil que pueden deprimirse las hadas del sol, en este caso la reina. Así que su hermana cedió a su hija, la princesa Christa, como el par de primas eran casi idénticas, a excepción de la marca de sol-luna, nadie notó la diferencia. Pero es peligroso, más que las Death notes que todos en el reino demoniaco poseemos. Las hadas de la luna son oscuras, y poco a poco su naturaleza se irá notando con el paso de… tres o cuatro años.-

-Ósea que Ray está enamorado de la princesa Christa y no de la princesa Delth ¿No? ¡Wow! Si se llegan a enterar los chicos… se arma un gran lío. Todos le dirán que eso es lo más imprudente que hayan conocido. Oye, tampoco he visto a James. Se fue hace un rato con Billie ¿No? ¿Traman algo?-

-De hecho sí, Billie me contó, pero eso arruinaría la sorpresa, sólo recuerda traer una linterna y un MP3 con canciones tranquilas, y algo de agua. Nos vemos, cuídate, no fumes, no tomes demasiado y cuida a los hobitts que están en peligro de extinción.-Dijo Lindsey antes de salir de allí a una velocidad que no podía ser humana, y claro que no lo era, era de un demonio.-

Pau tragó saliva en seco ¿Qué carajos tramaba esa panda? Y además Billie iba a llevar a Paula a su casa ya, algo tramaban.

"Je, je. Esos dos sí que se divirtieron, no me sorprendería que terminaran juntos. Lo malo es que no vino Fer, a menos que… ¡Oh demonios! Algo tramaba ella junto con los chicos. Y cuando todos se juntaban, conseguían montar el mar de líos."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Las horas pasaron y pasaron, todo se fue vaciando. Hasta que solo quedaron unos pocos; Ana, Bob, Gerard, Mikey, Ray, Frank, y ella misma. Y en el caso de My Chemical Romance… cada quién se fue a su respectiva casa, menos Ray, que iba a ver a la princesa "Delth". Tenía que atravesar un pequeño bosque, bajar unas escaleras de piedra antiguas, ir a pequeño muelle y esperar a que una góndola comandada por un fantasma fuera allí y lo llevara al castillo. Mientras hacía todo eso se quedaba pensando; su amiga estaba comenzando a cambiar, su cabello se empezó a oscurecer todavía más. Su personalidad se tornó algo más… fría. Bueno, con casi todas las personas menos con él y algunas excepciones. Con Ray seguía siendo la chica de lentes y de la hermosa sonrisa. En cuanto llegó al castillo vio que dos guardias custodiaban la puerta, así que no le quedaba más que rodear y subir por una enredadera al balcón de su amiga. Genial, había comenzado a llover para la mala suerte del pobre licántropo. Ya casi llegaba al balcón de "Delth". Llegó, pero la puerta que daba a su habitación estaba cerrada. Tocó despacito.

"Toc-toc"

-¿Quién es?-Dijo la princesa. Se asomó y preocupada de ver a su amigo ahí fuera mojándose, con el afro tapándole la cara y muriendo de frío.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué viniste hasta acá a estas horas de la noche?!-Dijo la muchacha abriéndole la puerta con cara de consternación.

-Emmm… ni idea, sólo sentía necesidad de hablar contigo. Y también un asunto que creo que nadie más notó pero yo sí, durante la fiesta a la que fui. Y…-Dijo Ray pasando pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Alto! ¿Cuál fiesta? ¿Fuiste a una fiesta?-

-Relájate, no tomé casi nada. Además si hubieras ido no hubieras conocido a nadie más que a mi.-

-Bueno… es cierto. Pero-suspiró- quiero decirte algo que me he guardado un tiempo. Este… ¿Conoces la historia de las familias reales de las hadas?-

-Claro, las reinas son hermanas o primas, y sus las princesas son primas o primas segundas por consiguiente.-

-Ajá. Pero… ¿Si sabes cuales son las princesas actuales?-

-De hecho sólo hay una, y eres tú. Aguarda… ¿Estás tomándome el pelo?-

-No, para nada. Dicen que la princesa Christa murió a la edad de cinco años, pues bien, nos engañaron.-

-No entiendo.-

-Mira, hace unos meses, cinco más o menos, estaba caminando…-

**-.-. back.-.-.-**

"Y entonces vi que estaba mi mamá hablando con el primer ministro. Discutían acerca de algo que parecía importante. Me escondí detrás de la pared para poder escuchar de lo que hablaban.

-Mi reina, me citó aquí para hablar de un asunto del que no quiere que se entere el pueblo ¿Cómo haré tal cosa o cómo tomaré las medidas para ocultarlo si ni siquiera sé de qué se trata?-

-Está bien Cornelius, te explicaré. Cuando nacieron las princesas Christa y Delth los reinos estaban muy felices, pero la alegría acabó cuando la princesa Christa murió lamentablemente. Pero la verdadera historia es –la reina suspiró-, es que la princesa Christa jamás murió. Mi hija, la princesa Delth, murió a los cinco años de edad, pero mi hermana se apiadó de mí y cedió a su hija, borrando cualquier recuerdo anterior de la chiquilla y reemplazándolos por recuerdos aquí en este castillo. Y entonces la que todos creen que es la princesa Delth, no es nada menos que la princesa Christa. Y la niña aún no sabe nada. Pero ella NO tiene una marca de sol en el tobillo, como todas las princesas de las hadas del sol. Tiene una marca de luna en el hombro, como las princesas de las hadas de la luna. Por eso le prohíbo usar blusas en donde se vea su hombro izquierdo o zapatos que se le vea el tobillo derecho.-

-¿Y por qué quiere ocultarlo su majestad?-

-Porque sus signos oscuros se harán cada vez más notorios. Tendrá visiones del futuro, será más apegada a la noche y sus criaturas, preferirá estar más tiempo en los cementerios que en los jardines de estatuas-inclusive el cementerio de los reinos de los diablillos y de los demonios- y sus amigos serán caballeros estelares, o inclusive reanimados, maldecidos y vampiros. El hechizo que hacía que sus ojos se vieran color miel y su cabello rubio se desactivará cuando cumpla veintidós años. Y si el pueblo se enterara… sería un caos, una guerra civil dentro de la especie de las hadas, incluyendo a las de la luna, e inclusive los diablillos. Se acabaría la monarquía y no habría un orden y nuestro pueblo se mancharía con su propia sangre inocente.-

-Entiendo mi reina. Tomaré medidas, la princesa Delth, digo Christa, digo Delth, digo…-

-Será mejor que le digamos Christa.-

-La princesa Christa no podrá salir sin algún maquillaje o tinte que cubra sus rasgos, se le mandará hacer todos los días con tinta una marca falsa en el tobillo y se aplicará todos los días un maquillaje que cubrirá su marca de luna. No podrá salir sin guardias, y le haremos conocer nobles con los que un hada de el sol haría amistad, como ángeles, diablillos, sirenas de agua salada, pixies, caballeros solares, semidioses y sacerdotisas. Las videntes, alquimistas o ninfas estarán en una posición neutra, a ellos no se vigilará su relación con la princesa Christa. Así mismo tiene prohibido hablar con maldecidos, reanimados, caballeros estelares, licántropos, espíritus, _drackenoides_, vampiros y demonios. Brujas o maestros del títere ni se diga. Y también tendrá prohibiciones para ir o acercarse a un radio de menos de 1 Km a _"La casa de las torturas"_,_ "El viejo cementerio de los enanos"_,_ "El chueco panteón de los demonios"_,_ "El travieso panteón de los diablillos"_,_ "El pulcro panteón-vivienda suburbano de los reanimados"_,_ "El barrio drackenoide_,_" "El bosque de las brujas"_ y_ "La reserva de los licántropos"_. Cabe decir que los drackenoides son seres mitad humano mitad dragón, ya sea dragón europeo o asiático, ¿Esta mi reina de acuerdo con las medidas preventivas?-

-Ciertamente Cornelius, has hecho un excelente trabajo. Ahora ve e informa a todo el personal que consideres de tu confianza y que sea útil para este trabajo.-

El primer ministro se encaminó hacia la salida, mientras la reina volteaba a ver por la ventana el horizonte de la puesta de sol. Christa estaba a punto de ser descubierta cuando…

-Cornelius…-Dijo la reina sin voltearse.

-¿Qué pasa mi reina?-Respondió Cornelius volteándose, momento que Christa aprovechó para escabullirse y huir.

-Que no se entere Christa de la situación.-

-Si mi reina como ordene.-

**-.-.-Fin del Flash Back-.-.-**

-¿Y qué hiciste?-Le preguntó Ray a Christa.

-Correr a mi habitación, hacer planes para una fuga a la corte de la reina de las hada de la luna, y en caso de que no esté de acuerdo mi VERDADERA madre, huir a toda costa.-

-¿Y a dónde?-

-A cualquier lugar donde no puedan descubrirme. Pedir ayuda, las hechiceras siempre están dispuestas a ofrecer ayuda.-

-Suertuda.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tengo una amiga hechicera, la otra es alquimista. Y bueno, si quieres huir ya sabes a que hombre lobo llamar.-

Christa rio levemente por el comentario.

-Lo recordaré.-

-¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?-

-Hmmm… seguir mi vida con tranquilidad hasta que sea sensato escapar. Y siempre tener a mi lado al único amigo que tengo. Ya que no me dejan salir a ningún lado. Mierda, con mi plática se me ha olvidado que tenías que decirme algo ¿Qué era?-

-¡AH sí! Hoy en la fiesta, Gerard estaba tranquilamente sentado, cuando una chica que no conocía, pero te la describiré; pálida, labios rojos y "hermosos" según Gerard, cabello negro y de estatura y complexión media. En cuanto Gee y ella se vieron, se saludaron como si se conocieran desde hace años, se abrazaron, Sisa se puso celosa, llamó a Gerard, él la quería terminar desde hacía mucho tiempo, y la terminó. Después fue con la chica y hablaron, bebieron un poco y bromearon. La chica se fue algo apurada. Se despidió de Pau y de su banda y se fue. Gerard parecía algo decepcionado.-

-Hmm… creo que la chica es la princesa Lindsey, princesa de los demonios, ¿tenía una marca en el hombro, con forma de una cara feliz quemándose en color rojo?-

-Tenía una marca, color rojo sí, pero no distinguí bien la forma, puede que haya sido un tatuaje. De cualquier manera, aquí en este castillo tienen una especie de rastreador ¿Verdad?-

-Claro, funciona como un analizador de tazón. Sí, lo sé, un vejestorio comparado con los que tiene la universidad vampírica. Pero es lo que hay.-

-¿Crees que sería posible rastrearla?-

-No veo por qué no. Y… ¿Crees que te acostumbrarás a que yo no soy yo.-

-¡Claro Christa!-

-Eso es bueno.-

-Eh… creo que es hora de que me vaya.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Con esta lluvia torrencial!?-

-Sip.-Dijo Ray despreocupadamente.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Aunque sea duérmete en el sillón y después te vas, pero de aquí no sales hasta que acabe la lluvia!-

-Okay, Okay, pero no me regañes.-

-¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Te felicito? Aunque…-

-¿Qué?-

-Fue muy tierno venir con el tormentón que hay, nunca tuve un amigo tan… así. Que se preocupe tanto por mí como lo haces tú.-

-…-

-Gracias…-Dijo Christa en voz bajita.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por ser mí amigo.-La respuesta fue acompañada por una sonrisa, a la que Ray correspondió.

El licántropo fue a dormir al sillón de la habitación. Aunque siendo sinceros, le encantó que hubiera en ese momento una tormenta, la perfecta excusa para quedarse con su amiga.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Al día siguiente, Mikey despertó en el sillón de su casa con un tazón de palomitas, la película "El amanecer de los muertos" puesta en DVD y con Alicia a su lado, o más bien encima de él. No de la forma que todos han de pensar, si no como algo más tipo "les aburrió la película o tenían demasiado sueño y se quedaron dormidos". Lo primero que vio fue los ojos de Alicia abriéndose. Después ella se levantó lentamente y dio un gran bostezo. Le revolvió aún más el pelo a Mikey y se levantó del todo del sillón y le sonrió a su novio. Mikey se quedó perplejo, recordaba lo de la fiesta, cómo le había dicho a su hermosa novia "cásate conmigo", sin anillo, sólo con un corazón fiel y honesto. Y Alicia le había dado una respuesta positiva, diciéndole "¡SÍ!" sin dudarlo un solo segundo, y esa era la razón por la que no dejaban de besuquearse en la fiesta.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres un anillo de bodas?-Preguntó Mikey algo adormilado.

-¡No tranquilo! Me conformo con que vayas a ver a mi familia y les comuniques eso.-Respondió Alicia sonriendo.

-Creo entonces que saldrá aún más caro el hospital que un anillo cubierto completamente de diamantes.-

-No exageres, quizá no les hayas caído bien al principio, pero si vas ahora tal vez hasta les agrades. Vamos inténtalo, no creo que sea tan difícil.-

-Tienes razón, lo les caí bien en un principio… ¡Ahora me odian!-

Alicia rompió en carcajadas y se sentó al lado de Mikey. Lo tomó del rostro y lo besó, a lo cual el chico correspondió. Se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y rieron.

Mikey suspiró.

-Quizá no sea tan malo, pero…-Dijo el reanimado.

-Te acompañaré… siempre. Y también intentaré que mis padres no te carbonicen.-

-Entonces es un trato. Espera… tengo que buscar entre mis cosas más formales.-

-¿Formales? ¿Para qué?-

-Uno no puede presentarse con sus suegros a pedir la mano de su hija con una camiseta de 'Boy division' ¿O sí?-

-Creo, haré lo mismo y buscaré un vestido. Hay que avisarles a tus padres… y a los demás.-

-Bueno, nos vemos a las 5 aquí en mi casa ¿Está bien?-

-Claro.-

Antes de irse Alicia le dio un beso a Mikey en la mejilla y salió por la puerta principal. Mikey tenía un buen presentimiento.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXO**

-¿Ya llegamos?-Le preguntó Pau a James.

-¡Aguanta!-

-¡James Hetfield pero si son las 8:00 AM! ¡Ayer nos desaparecimos a las 12:00 cuando acabó la fiesta! ¿¡Qué carajos buscamos!?-

-Respira, esto está escondido entre el bosque de los trolls. Si hubiéramos ido por otro camino hubiera sido más corto, pero con mucha menos seguridad de que regresáramos vivos.-Dijo Billie: -Además queríamos presentarte algunos amigos.-

James y Billie habían ido por Pau después de la fiesta, diciendo que su sorpresa de cumpleaños estaba en un lugar muy alejado ¡Pero nunca pensó qué tan alejado estaría! Pero ya casi llegaban.

James movió una rama dejando ver un pequeño prado repleto de pixies "carnívoras". Eran pequeñas hadas, todas con piel de colores oscuros y vestidos negros, o azules, morados, etc. Y por carnívoras, se referían a caníbales ¿Por qué? Si alguien las traicionaba, o a sus tradiciones, sus orígenes, etc., se la comían viva. Sí, era una horrible tradición, pero qué más se podía hacer.

Los tres caminaron unos metros más y…

Ahí había 6 chicos que Pau no conocía. Y luego estaban sus dos amigas ¡Fer y Ciara! ¡Y Angel! Bueno, Angélica para ser más precisos. Y también Yudith. No podía ser cierto. Se suponía y Fer estudiaba los efectos de las escamas de dragón en la alquimia. Ciara se suponía y estudiaba los efectos de las pócimas de plumas de alas de ángel. Y Angélica, supuestamente estaba en la corte de los cielos defendiendo su posición para casarse con su novio alquimista Chester. Pero ¡Qué más daba! Si estaban todas allí. Y no nada más estaban ellos, había otros 6 chicos a los que no conocía. Un chico que aparentaba unos 30 años, era pálido y con los ojos más encantadores que hayas podido ver en tu vida apareció.

-Mi nombre es Till, Till Lindemann, y soy un vampiro. Amigo de James.- Dijo el chico.

Había otro, muy fornido, que aparentaba también unos 30 años.

-Soy Richard Kruspe. Son un vampiro, igual; amigo de James.-

Después estaba uno que poseía barba. Se veía serio, pero amigable en el fondo.

-Me llamo Riedel, Oliver Riedel. Pues… yo soy un hombre lobo.-

El de cabello largo se veía en cierta parte elegante, y por el otro lado con un estilo alocado.

-Mi nombre es Cristoph Schneider. Reanimado a tu servicio.-

Y luego estaba otro con un peinado algo extraño, y un piercing en la oreja izquierda.

-Paul Landers. Drack.- (N.A: Nótese que el ya mencionado Drack, o Drackenoide, ya había sido mencionado arriba, como un ser mitad dragón mitad humano).

Y el último usaba lentes. Se veía como esos chicos que eran buenos con todo el mundo.

-Christian Lorenz, todos me dicen Dr. Lorenz o, el más común entre mis amigos, "Flake".-

Le extendió la mano a la muy cansada vidente, a lo cual ella le estrechó la mano sonriendo.

-Bien, ahora que nos hemos presentado todos, queremos decirte que, uno: James nos habló de ti, y de tus muy acertadas predicciones.- Dijo Till.

-Ajá, ¿Para qué quieren que les ayude?-

-Ehhh…-

-Bueno, lo que Till quiere decir es que vinieron por tu ayuda, además de que a Richard y a Till se les hace bonita Fer, quieren tu ayuda para que les digas una predicción. Ellos acaban de hacer un clan llamado "Rammstein", sí, está en alemán lo sé, pero su clan consiste en, además de hacer una banda de _Industrial Metal_, sobrevivir de todos aquellos clanes que los persiguen. Quieren saber si el clan triunfará, además… bueno mejor no te digo, arruinaría la sorpresa.- Explicó James.

-Exacto.-Dijo Richard.

-Ósea que soy bonita ¿Eh?- Dijo Fer riendo.

-Emmm… ¿Puedo contestarte eso luego?-

-Sí, mejor que sea luego.-Dijo James con un deje de celos.

-¡James! ¡Billie! No me han presentado a sus otros amigos.-

-Bueno. Él es Mike, el feo que ves allá es Tré.-Dijo Billie.

-¡Oye!-Se quejó Tré.

-Hola.-Dijo Mike.

-Calma es una broma Tré. Y el tímido de allá es Jason.-

-¿Soy tímido?-Preguntó algo molesto Jason.

-Bueno, ahora sigo yo.-Dijo James: -El de cabello rizado es Kirk, Kirk Hammett.-

Kirk hizo la seña del rock poniendo la mano en puño, a excepción de sus dedos pulgar, índice y meñique.

-Ése de cabello largo es Robert, Robert Trujillo.-

-Sí, sí, lo sé, mi apellido es raro.- Dijo Robert.

-¿Qué no era más raro Armstrong?-Dijo Billie.

-Tal vez.- Contestó Pau.

-Y éste otro, el raro, es Ulrich, Lars Ulrich.-

-¡No soy raro!- Protestó Lars.

-¡Y juntos formamos Metallica!-

-¿Eh?- Preguntó algo extrañada Pau.

-¡Una banda de Trash Metal!-Dijo James.

-¡Yupi! ¡Me encanta el metal! Aunque prefiero el Industrial Metal.-

-¡Yuju! Nosotros somos una banda de Industrial Metal.-Dijo Richard.

-Pero sobre eso… está el _punk_.-

-¡Nosotros somos una banda de _punk rock_!-Dijo Billie.

-¡Genial! Eh… además de esto, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Díganme.-

-Vas a montar un dragón.-Respondió Fer levantándose de una roca en la que estaba sentada.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿No es en serio o sí?!-

-¡Es en serio!-

-Oh mierda…-

-¡Nada de Oh mierda señorita! ¡Vas a montar a el dragón quieras o no!-

-Antes de que el te monte a ti.-Dijo James haciendo una broma de muy mal gusto.

Pau le dio un zape a James:-¡Tonto! ¡Ni que fuera zoofílica!-

-Pero te puede violar ¿No?-

-Cállate James. No dejaré que ningún dragón me viole, ¡Nunca! ¡DE VERAS!-

-Naruto, si ya terminaste puedes ir a ver al dragón.-Dijo sarcásticamente Richard.

-Okay.- Su cara era de miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si algo se salía de control? No quedaba de otra más que resignarse.

Subió al animal, con sus amigos viéndole. Al principio le dio miedo, pero después se acostumbró, y cuando menos se lo esperaba… el dragón emprendió el vuelo, comenzando un frenético paseo. Se aferró a él cómo pudo. Primero hizo una trayectoria vertical, después una horizontal, una diagonal, otra en zigzag, y así. Esquivó otros dragones, unas hadas que iban a entregar su más preciado y demandado producto: polvo de hada. El dragón casi choca contra una de ellas, pero ella se quitó de en medio, dejando la bolsa, y esta a su vez le cayó en las manos a nuestra hechicera. "Polvo gratis", pensó, pero cuando fue el momento de aterrizar, el dragón hizo un aterrizaje en picada mientras gritaba "¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"… para después aterrizar perfectamente bien.

Pau traía el cabello hecho un desastre, con los pelos de punta, helada por el viento que corría, y la ropa con unas cuantas hojas que corrían en el cielo.

-Eso… eso… ¡Fue genial! ¡Quiero hacerlo otra vez!- Dijo Pau.

-Neh, creo que te haremos sufrir, y no subirás de nuevo.- Respondió Billie.

-De todas maneras el dragón pertenece a la reserva, y está medio entrenado, me permiten sacarlo 2 veces al año, y ya es hora de devolverlo. Así que dile adiós a Bapi.- Aclaró Fer.

-Aww, que mal. Bueno, adiós Bapi.-

El dragón respondió con un sonoro "¡Roawwwr!". Fer preguntó a James y Till que si la acompañaban, y estos fueron con ella en el dragón a la reserva, en Islandia. Todos los demás fueron a comer algo.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Gerard esperaba a Lindsey en el parque. Él sentía que las cosas volverían a ser como antes, hacer bromas telefónicas, escuchar a The misfits y a Iron Maiden, leer cómics y ver el señor de los anillos, como lo hacían siempre antes de que Lindsey se fuera.

Y de repente la vio… vestía unos simples _jeans_ desgastados, una sudadera de Iron Maiden, unas botas militares y una bufanda desgastada. Lindsey, en escencia. Llegó a con Gerard. Él estaba algo ansioso por saber que era ella. ¿Y qué era ella?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXO**

¿Sabrá Gee lo que es Lyn-Z? ¿Los padres de Alicia seguirán odiando a Mikey? ¿Christa logrará lo que tanto ansía con ayuda de Ray? ¿Quién conseguirá quedarse con Fer? ¿Till o James? ¿Ana y Harry son más que amigos? ¿Bob y Frank se quedarán Forever alone? ¿Habrá una aparición de Morningwood y Artic Monkeys en este fic? ¿Dejaré de hablar como idiota alguna vez? TODO ESTO DESCÚBRALO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE DEVILISH KINGDOM :D

La pareja seguirá siendo Mikey x Alicia, claro que con la aparición de Sarah las cosas dudarán jeje, pero no me agradó Sarah en lo personal e-e ah sí!

Tengan bonito fin de semana, Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIO PLEASE!

P.Y.Z.K fuera, paz


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa! :D cómo están? Saben? Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tuve una noche de pasión con Masky-Tim, porque de la nada tengo un suéter igual al de él, y no es de NADIE de mi familia, contando primos, tíos y eso, ni de nadie de mis amigos, y se nota que es usado porque tiene los cierres algo dañados… ¡Tendré un hijo asesino! Wiiii n.n

Masky: *con cara de pervert* jejejeje aún no recuerdas esa noche hermosa? x3 jejeje tienes que recordarla, porque yo la amé :'D

Yo: O_O! tengo que recordarla! :'33 *pensando* ya la recuredo! x3 juasjuasjuas! Pero… repitamoslo jejejejjejejejjej *los dos se miran y ya sabrán cómo terminó esta historia XD!*

Sin más, el ¡3ER CAPÍTULO DE DEVILISH KINGDOM! TATATATAAAAAN, CHACHACHACHAAAAAAA AAAN! :D

Nota: no me hago responsable por futuros traumas psicológicos :S

**Devilish Kingdom**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

Gerard esperaba a Lindsey en el parque. Él sentía que las cosas volverían a ser como antes, hacer bromas telefónicas, escuchar a The misfits y a Iron Maiden, leer cómics y ver el señor de los anillos, como lo hacían siempre antes de que Lindsey se fuera.

Y de repente la vio… vestía unos simples _jeans_ desgastados, una sudadera de Iron Maiden, unas botas militares y una bufanda desgastada. Lindsey, en esencia. Llegó a con Gerard. Él estaba algo ansioso por saber que era ella. ¿Y qué era ella?

**Capítulo 3.**

-¡Hola tú!- Gritó ella bajando del autobús de donde venía.

-¡Hey!- Contestó él.

-¡Joder cuanto has crecido!-

-Ja, muy graciosa, si nos vimos ayer.-

-Cierto, pero me gusta decirlo.-

Los dos rieron un poco por la bromita. Después vino un incómodo silencio.

-Y… ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Dijo Gerard.

-No sé. Tengo hambre, comamos algo… ¡O mejor vayamos por café!-

-¡SÍ! ¡Café! Fuck Yeah.-

Fueron al café que se encontraba a 2 manzanas, los dueños eran dracks Nórdicos, y hacían un muy buen café. Se sentaron en una mesa, Gerard pidió un americano y Lindsey un cappuccino.

-¿Sigues tomando café en cantidades exorbitantes?-

-Eh… no, cómo crees.-Dijo algo sarcásticamente.

-¿En serio?-

-No, de hecho ahora bebo más café.-

-Nunca cambiaste ¿Huh?-

-Para nada. Oye…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Me decías ayer que no eras humana…-

-¡Ah sí! Bueno… ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Pues… desde el inicio.-

-De acuerdo… -Lyn-Z suspiró: -Soy un demonio, ¿Okay?-

-Así que… eres un demonio ¿Eh? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

-Era peligroso, siendo tú un vampiro, ya sabes, la guerra que había hace algunos años entre especies.-

-Sí, pero ahora ya no quedan resentimientos ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!-

-Cálmate, claro que acabó pequeña niñita.-

-Demonio… ¿A qué familia o clan perteneces?-

-Hum… aquí no puedo decirte. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, y vayamos a algún lugar más privado para hablar de mi clan, tienen unas reglas muy… estrictas.-

-¿Y de qué hablamos? ¿De perros?-

-Acabo de adoptar un dragón de escarcha de Alemania.-

-¿Y cómo lo llamaste?-

-¡Chilly!-

-Bonito nombre.-

Siguieron hablando de temas al azar durante media hora. Terminaron de beber café, bueno, luego de 2 tazas más. Y Gerard le dijo a Lyn-Z que le contara acerca de su familia en su propia casa como locación, o bueno, departamento.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Al llegar a casa de Gerard se sentaron en un sofá, y Lindsey sacó una bolsa de gomitas de mora azul en glaseado de caramelo de zarzamora, sin las cuales prácticamente no salía de su casa.

-Y bueno, ahora sí… ¿A qué clan, o familia perteneces?-

-No te vayas a asustar, pero… pertenezco al clan escocés Ballato de demonios.-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¡¿Qué carajos…?! ¡Ese es uno de los clanes de demonios más peligrosos EN TODO EL MUNDO! ¡Además es el clan de la familia real de demonios!- Se exaltó Gerard.

-Bueno, la familia Way es la más variada, tienen vampiros, licántropos, reanimados, dracks y ¡Brujas!-

-Y próximamente diablillos, no sé cuándo se le va a ocurrir a mi hermano pedirle matrimonio a Alicia, pero te aseguro que cuando se casen tendrán varios hijos, y Alicia será una Way oficial. Bueno, ¿Y qué rama eres en el clan?-

Lindsey se sonrojó.

-De la principal. Soy la princesa Lindsey Ann Ballato primera. Y de hecho… estoy aquí sin permiso, por eso me fui tan repentinamente la noche anterior, porque me había escapado. Y hoy también me escapé.-

-…-

Gerard no se sentía capaz de procesar semejante información en tan poco tiempo. Se quedó mega sorprendido, casi en _shock_.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mientras tanto, Pau, Yudith, Angélica, Ciara, todo Green Day, todo Rammstein y todo Metallica fueron a desayunar algo a la posada de unas pixies. Pastelitos de… Amapolas y polvos de hada, igual a: todos con una sensación de droga dentro del cuerpo.

-Veo un pony rosita.-Dijo Flake.

-Eh… de hecho, es un unicornio, Flake. Espera… ¿Qué ese no es Jimmy Page?- Respondió Pau.

-No, sólo es la mesera. Pero está cocinando Bush. Yuck.- Dijo Tré dándole un sorbo al café.

En eso Ciara, Yudith y Angélica se dieron una gran facepalm a niveles colosales. Se preguntaban cómo era que su amiga había llegado a ser una candidata a revelar para ser "La profeta". A varios videntes y hechiceros se les elige como candidatos para ser el próximo Profeta. Cuando el Profeta en turno muere, se les es revelado quién será el próximo en la fuente de las brujas de Helsinki. Es entonces cuando se le avisa a todo el mundo mágico la identidad del nuevo Profeta. "El profeta" debe hacer que las leyes se cumplan, y resolver conflictos, dar sentencias en las cárceles de la Isla muerta, e incluso ir a ejecutar a los criminales en el Patíbulo de los maldecidos. Claro que incluye beneficios, como el tener una propiedad en donde se te dé la gana, el acceso a varios "alucinógenos" o drogas para pociones, y raras veces para fumártelas, y el que te persigan varios seres en plan romántico. El problema era que esta vez sería una vez MUY especial, en las profecías de las sacerdotisas se habla de que esta sería la 150 elección de Profeta, y según la profecía la 150 vez sería la última, ya que ese Profeta sería tan sabio que los dioses le otorgarían vida eterna, e incluso juventud, si así lo desea. Y como casi todos los seres mágicos poseen inmortalidad… ¿Por qué no quedarse con tus amigos, literalmente por la eternidad? Y Pau era una de las 10 candidatas.

Pero volviendo al tema del facepalm, sus amigas no se lo podían creer. Angélica sólo dijo:

-¡Contigo no se puede!-

-Oye, no me has dicho qué tal te fue con el juicio de Chester. Te dejarán verlo, te dejarán casarte con él, ¿Qué?-

-La segunda opción. Iba a decirles cuando él estuviera presente, pero ya que me ganaron…-

Pau, Ciara y Yudith se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ciara dio un gritito de alegría, Yudith comenzó a reír, y Pau levantó el pulgar mientras traía su cara de "Fuck Yeah". Las 3 la abrazaron en grupo, pero después de eso Lars se levantó y las abrazó a las 4 sin saber el por qué. Las 3 se le quedaron viendo con una "Poker face" tan definida que parecía que le ganarían a Lady Gaga, que por cierto era un diablillo.

-Aww ¿Por qué se abrazan?- Preguntó Lars.

-Porque esta tipa se va a casar con un novio, pero no le permitían casarse con él porque ella era un ángel, y pues, él era un alquimista.- Respondió Ciara.

-Ciara…-Dijo Angélica.

-¿Qué pasa? Rompes lo tierno del momento.-

-Acuérdate que tienes una cita con Josh.-

-¡Es cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado! Termino de desayunar ¡Y por favor las 3 ayúdenme a encontrar algo bonito que ponerme! ¿Sí?-

-¡Claro!-Dijo Pau.

Todos seguían hablando, de cómo iba todo. Tré y Mike contaron un chiste tan malo ¡Que era buenísimo! Y a causa de eso a Richard se le salió el café por la nariz. En cuanto terminaron se tuvieron que traer a rastras a Pau, que quería seguir con sus amigos. Su tortura fue acompañado de un grito de: "¡DEJENME CHINGADOOOOOOOOO!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Alicia no sabía qué escoger entre sus cosas. Si ya de por sí sus padres casi la matan cuando se convirtió accidentalmente en diablillo, ahora imagínense cuando les dijo a sus padres que era novia de un reanimado. Ellos llamaron a Mikey por primera vez "zombi", despectivamente. Lo aceptaron sólo UN POCO. ¿Los padres de Mikey? ¡Aceptaron a Alicia en el momento y alegremente! Para ellos, Alicia ya era parte de la familia.

Por la razón mencionada, irían primero a avisar a los padres de Mikey. Después irían con sus amigos, y por último, con los padres de Alicia.

Y de pronto, lo vio. Ese viejo pero hermoso vestido que perteneció a su abuela cuando era más joven. Ahora los años le habían sacado canas, pero no tenía un cuerpo de abuela, una que otra arruga, y sus alas… estaban en condiciones perfectas. A Alicia le encantaba visitar a su querida abuela, pero su abuelo… él murió heroicamente en una guerra. Le había dolido mucho, pero la (eterna) vida sigue, y uno no se tiene que quedar estancado en un solo momento.

El vestido era, para empezar, de un color negro. Le llegaba más o menos hasta la rodilla, era de manga larga, y estaba entubado hasta llegar a la cadera, donde caía de una forma singular que haría que hasta el ser más frío se derritiera Y llevaba unos tocados de encaje en la caída de la falda. Era antiguo, pero parecía algo actual, y muy formal. ¡Listo! Ya tenía vestido… pero faltaban zapatos. Quería darles una buena impresión a sus padres, para que supieran que Mikey no la había cambiado, y a decir verdad, a Alicia le gustaba ponerse ese tipo de cosas en ocasiones muy especiales. Y entre sus cosas, halló algo. Una caja de zapatos. Eran unos hermosos y sencillos zapatos de piso color negro, sin moños, mariposas, brillos, o cosas así. Se los había regalado su madre de regalo de 16. Pero el encanto para que ella conservara estos zapatos era que conforme su pie crecía, los zapatos también. De modo que nunca le quedarían grandes o pequeños, siempre a la medida. Entonces lo decidió. Se pondría esos zapatos. Sonrió y los sacó para quitarles el polvo junto con el vestido.

-¡Yeah! ¡Padres aquí voy!- Gritó subiéndole a Pantera en el estéreo y saltando en la cama.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mikey mientras tanto, fue a ver si tenía algo que no fueran camisetas de Anthrax o Iron Maiden. No quería un traje, o un smoking, pero si algo más o menos formal… pantalones de mezclilla y camiseta de botones a cuadritos.

"_Mierda, ¡Qué difícil es esto joder! Espero y los padres de Alicia acepten, porque estoy haciendo un MUY, gran, enorme y difícil esfuerzo para conseguir algo que ellos llamarían 'formal', esto es peor que enterarse que habrá un concierto de Anthrax y no tener dinero suficiente para ir."_

Mikey seguía buscando. Hasta que de repente, se encuentra con nada más y nada menos que…

_Niall_

¡Uff! ¡Qué buena suerte! Él quizá le ayudaría, aunque casi no se conocieran, Era bueno conocer gente.

-¡Pstt! ¡Niall!- Gritó Mikey.

El rubio volteó a todos lados, y hasta que al fin vio a Mikey, fue con él y le respondió.

-¡Hey!- Saludó Niall. Para la mala suerte de Mikey, traía comiendo un chocolate, por lo tanto Niall gritó fuertemente: ¡COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Waaaaa!-Gritó Mikey en forma de miedo.

-¡Comida! ¡Ah hola Michael! ¿Qué tal? ¿Me das?- Preguntó con ojitos suplicantes.

-Claro. Llámame sólo Mikey. Eh… quería pedirte un favor.-

-¡Claro! ¡Todo por la gran alma caritativa que me ha dado mi elixir de la vida llamado comida!-

-Mira… eres el primero al que se lo digo desde que lo decidí.-

-¿Eres gay?-

-¡NO! No, lo que quería decir era que… bueno, le acabo de pedir matrimonio a mi novia. Y bueno, digamos que no les agrado a sus padres. Y quiero conseguir alguna camiseta que se consideraría "formal", sin ser smoking o saco. ¿Me ayudarías?-

-¡Claro! ¡Todo sea por un amigo en apuros! Y no te preocupes, tu secreto de matrimonio está a salvo conmigo. Ahora bien… comencemos. Y… ¿Qué chocolate es este?-

-Chocolate suizo amargo ¿Por qué?-

-Porque lo amé.-

-¡Ja! ¡Igual yo!-

Y así los dos chicos fueron a encontrar algo con lo que ayudar al reanimado en apuros. Hablaron desde temas tan comunes como el clima, hasta si se les hacían sexys las chicas supermegarecontrachi delgadas. Y así inició una gran amistad.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ray amaneció en el sillón de la habitación de Christa. Pero el problema era que aún no se podía quitar las palabras de Bob de la cabeza; "Él estaba enamorado de Christa", pensó. El problema era que Ray sospechaba que el mismo estaba enamorado de Christa, su mejor amiga. Y no quería decirle a Bob para evitar una pelea. Aunque cierta corazonada le decía que eso se avecinaba.

Christa abrió los ojos. Ray se dio cuenta de ciertos detalles, como que tenía unas bien definidas y largas pestañas, sus labios… sus mejillas… sus ojos. Esos ojos que lo hechizaban casi todo el tiempo… ¡Pero qué tonterías decía! Era su amiga, y para acabarla princesa, y sobre todo ¡A Bob le gustaba! No podía hacer eso, era incorrecto desde su punto de vista de moral.

-Hola Ray. ¿Sabes? Hablas dormido.-

Ray se quedó con cara de "What the Fuck?" y después reaccionó.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Siempre lo he hecho! No sé por qué… ¿Y qué tantas estupideces decía?-

-No tantas, sólo alcanzabas a decir "Quiero ese champú", o "Mierda no puedo pasar este nivel de Halo". Yo sólo me reía. Te veías tan… graciosamente ridículo.- Y empezó a reír. Pero no porque Ray se veía ridículo, sino porque iba a decir en vez de "graciosamente ridículo", "lindo". Y esa era su risa nerviosa, que aunque sabía medio ocultar, Ray ya la conocía bien y supo que era su risa nerviosa, pero mejor hizo como si no lo notara.

-Sí… digamos que jamás escuchaste nada.-

-Hecho.-

En eso tocaron a la habitación de Christa.

-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa Delth ábrame por favor!-

-Mierda. Ray, escóndete en el armario.- Dijo Christa a Ray en susurros: -¡YA VOY!-

Christa se puso una bata encima de la piyama y salió a abrir a quienquiera que estuviera allí.

-Hola.- Saludó Christa con indiferencia. Era el primer ministro.

-Buenos días princesa.- Saludó Cornelius, el torpe, estúpido y marica primer ministro. Según Christa.

-¿Qué tal la vida Corny?-

-Ese no es el modo de hablar de una princesa.-

-Me vale un carajo.-

-Princesa… ¿Ha bebido últimamente?-

-No Cornelius. Sólo me di cuenta de que la vida es una total mierda.-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?-

-A que ODIO-MI-VIDA. O-D-I-O-M-I-V-I-D-A.-

-¿Puedo saber la razón?-

-Ahora no Cornelius. Tal vez luego, mi no-amigo.-

Christa le cerró la puerta en la cara. Aseguró la puerta con llave. Y por último, susurró:

-Ya puedes salir Ray. Ya no está Cornelius.-

-Me tengo que ir. Oye…- Respondió este.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Jamás has salido de este aburrido castillo. Y dudo mucho que hayas salido alguna vez de las cuatro paredes de la biblioteca o de estas mismas cuatro paredes.-

-¿Cuál es el punto?- Christa estaba algo molesta.

-Que sería bueno que salieras alguna vez. Ya sé que no te dejan, pero hay varias como tú a las que no las dejan, y sin embargo escapan y nadie jamás se entera. Y si se enteran, no les importa.-

-¿Acaso me dices que quieres que huya?-

-Sólo un rato. Jamás hemos jugado videojuegos. O jamás has tomado una malteada, o escuchado algo de música. Te he hablado de mis amigos, pero no los conoces en persona. Vamos, escapa al menos una vez. Y…y…y… prometo llevarte de regreso sin que se enteren.-

Christa se lo pensó unos segundos.

-¡A la mierda si me descubren! ¡Vamos, que el día no es eterno! Espérame en el balcón, que voy a vestirme. Dame 5 minutos.-

-¿Cinco? La verdad, es muy poco para una chica.- Dijo Ray sonriendo. Estaba feliz de que Christa viniera con él.

-Okay… dame 20 minutos.-

-Eso es más factible. Te espero.-

Ray salió al balcón, en una parte en donde los guardias no lo verían. Ya que era tan grande que en vez de balcón, era terraza. Veinte minutos después, Christa salió, como en lo acordado. Vestía lo más sencillo que encontró en su habitación. Unos pantalones de mezclilla, sin ningún hoyo. Una blusa manga larga de algodón en color rojo, y unos zapatos de piso de un rojo carmesí, acompañado de una mascada de color fucsia alrededor del cuello. No llevaba las lentillas, sólo sus lentes normales, de armazón blanco. Llevaba el cabello lacio suelto, y no en los extravagantes peinados que por obligación o por sus estilistas tenía que llevar.

-Fuiste demasiado exacta.- Dijo Ray en cuanto la vio.

-Una princesa siempre es exacta. Nunca debe llegar tarde.-

-Pero recuerda algo… usa tu verdadero nombre. Ya que es muy posible que sospechen que escapaste.-

-Claro… ¡Yupi! ¡Voy a escapar de este castillo!-

-Sólo un rato. Bien, primer paso; planea tus maniobras. Puedes escabullirte por las ventanas más bajas, pero serías un blanco fácil. Es más recomendable escapar desde ventanas altas. Es más peligroso, pero efectivo. Y si tienes experiencia, no hay porque temer.-

-Claro.-

-Bien, dime cómo harás para escapar.-

-Eh… ¿Por esas enredaderas?-

-Perfecto. Segundo paso; vigila que para tu maniobra no haya guardias observándote. ¿Cómo lograr eso? Mira sus gestos. Se nota que se están durmiendo. Ahora es tu oportunidad, vamos, ponte debajo del barandal y baja por las enredaderas.-

Los dos se posicionaron debajo del barandal de la terracita. Ray era muy confiado a la hora de bajar, pero a Christa le daba MUCHO miedo. Ponía un pie primero, muy despacio. Y luego el otro. Fue entonces que Ray le dijo que era necesaria la rapidez en el asunto de escaparse de lugares. Ella se comenzó a apurar, no iba tan rápido como Ray. Era un licántropo ¿Cómo iba a ser más rápida que él? Al final, cuando Ray estaba hasta abajo, Christa puso un pie mal y se resbaló, cayendo encima del pobre de Ray.

-Ouch. Dolió, pero algo suave amortiguó la caída.- Avisó Christa.

-Creo que ese algo era yo…- Respondió Ray.

-¡Ay!- La princesa se levantó rápidamente y le ofreció la mano a su mejor amigo para que se levantara.

-Gracias.- Ray usó la mano de su mejor amiga, pero en vez de impulsarse para levantarse… atrajo a su amiga, y los dos terminaron en el suelo.

-¡Oye!- Reclamó Christa sobándose la cabeza.

-Me la debías.-

Olvidando que estaban de fuga, se quedaron cinco minutos allí, debajo de la terracita, escondidos en unos arbustos. Hasta que de repente se escuchó un grito.

-¡LA PRINCESA DELTH NO ESTÁ!- Era la voz de Cornelius, proveniente de la habitación de la princesa.

-Oh mierda…- Maldijo Ray. Tomó a Christa de la mano y salieron corriendo y ocultándose, para no ser vistos.

Christa trataba de correr rápido, pero se caía. Entonces Ray no tuvo más remedio que llevarla en la espalda. Nadie descubrió a dónde se había ido.

-¡¿A DÓNDE SE FUE?! ¡¿ES QUE NO PUEDEN HACER NADA BIEN, IDIOTAS?!-

Ray siguió corriendo, mientras Christa sonreía por haberse escapado. Los guardias se habían quedado atónitos. El bosque rodeaba una parte del terreno, rodearon para que no los encontraran. Llegaron al pequeño muelle con el bote comandado por un fantasma. Si le pagabas monedas de oro, iría mucho más rápido. Christa tomó de su bolsillo dos monedas de oro y se las dio al fantasma, en menos de dos minutos ya estaban en el otro lado. Subieron la escalera de piedra, y cruzaron el bosque. Todo esto en media hora, un periodo de tiempo muy corto.

Al fin llegaron a una calle desolada, en la que sólo vivían brujas viejas. Y como era muy desolada, y vivían sólo brujas, la llamaron "Desolation Row". Ray bajó a Christa, y esta observó la calle. Sólo caminaban gatos negros por doquier, y de las chimeneas salía humo verde, sin contar esas tétricas canciones de mandolina a la antigua.

-A esta calle se le llama "Desolation Row", por desolada. Aunque después de las diez de la noche, las brujas salen en sus mecedoras a tejer como ancianitas, y las brujas más jóvenes hacen "carreras de escobas". A veces sacan llamas, o trampas, etc. Es muy entretenido, en especial las apuestas.- Dijo Ray a Christa.

-Se nota que te aburres aquí en el mundo real.- Dijo ella bromeando sarcásticamente.

-Sí, es tan aburrido… nah, mentira. Bueno, este lugar apenas es el inicio, no sé a dónde llevarte primero. ¡Ah sí! Aquí la gente no sabe de la existencia de "otros tipos de criaturas", no le vayas a mencionar a nadie que eres un hada de… ¿La luna?-

-Sí, al parecer aún no te acostumbras tanto al hecho de que sea un hada de la Luna.-

-Vamos. Este lugar a veces se infesta de semidioses medio criminales.-

-Te sigo.-

Los dos comenzaron a caminar. Christa aún observaba todo con incredulidad, pensando que cómo era posible que se haya perdido toda su vida de este lugar.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

-¡Vamos, póntelo!- Animó Pau a Ciara. Ana Laura apenas había llegado a ayudar, y también ya estaba como las demás.

-Pero… ¿Qué tal si no le gusta?- Replicó Ciara.

-Mira, a la mierda si no le gusta. Te querrá por quien eres, no por cómo te vistes. Además, Josh es muy considerado, no creo que le importe cómo te vistas, si te invitó a una cita fue porque tuviste… algo, una chispa, que a él le gustó.-

Todas se quedaron en silencio, reflexionando las palabras de Yudith.

-¡VAMOS QUE TÚ SI PUEDES ENTRAR EN ESE VESTIDO! ¡Sólo acomódatelo bien!- Gritó Pau ayudando a Ciara a ponerse el vestido. Yudith bajó la cabeza decepcionada, esto tardaría un laaaaaaaaaaaaaargo rato.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Al fin, cuando tuvieron el vestido, los zapatos, el maquillaje, los accesorios y joyería y todo el rollo, dejaron a Ciara en su casa para que se cambiara. Todas le desearon la mejor de las suertes con Josh y se fue cada quién a donde tenía que ir.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Angélica estaba caminando a su casa, algo solitaria. Chester le había dicho que antes de irse iba a darle una sorpresa cuando viniera. Angélica se había emocionado cuando se lo dijo. En este momento estaba pasando por un lugar en donde se reunían los elfos. Pero los elfos no son como los pintaban en los cuentos, eran altos, de facciones simétricas, de hermoso rostro y cuerpo, sabios y de buenos valores. Angélica tenía un amigo elfo, de un par de años más grande que ella, eran muy unidos, pero sus padres lo obligaron a ir como pupilo en una familia de elfos nobles. Su amigo se llamaba Axl, era alto, guapo, de unos bellos ojos, una bonita sonrisa, un hermoso cabello, de buen cuerpo, y su voz… esa voz, que hechizaba a quien lo escuchara.

Al pasar por ese lugar, a Angélica le recordó a su viejo amigo, Axl. Cuando de repente, vio algo que le llamó la atención, saliendo de ese lugar vio a un elfo, con el cabello rubio, una vestimenta algo rara, una banda en la cabeza, unos lentes oscuros y una cerveza en la mano. Los rasgos de él le recordaban a su amigo Axl. Angélica pasó justo por el frente del chico, cuando este se tambaleó y cayó en los brazos de Angélica, esto causó que ella se sonrojara y al mismo tiempo avergonzara. El aliento del chico destilaba alcohol.

-Oye… ¿Podrías levantarte?- Preguntó Angélica sin perder la compostura.

-¿Eh? Oh, lo lamento mucho.- El chico rubio se levantó de Angélica y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Ella aceptó la mano, y se sacudió los shorts de mezclilla.

-Me llamo Angélica, Angélica Reyna.- Dicho esto ella estiró el brazo, ofreciéndole la mano.

El joven sonrió, y Angélica no supo por qué. El chico aceptó su mano y la estrechó co fuerza, como si viera a una persona que no veía desde hacía tiempo.

-Axl, Axl Rose.- Se presentó el chico

Angélica abrió mucho los ojos, ¿¡En serio era Axl, su amigo de la infancia!? Acto seguido lo abrazó con fuerza, como se abrazan las personas que no se ven desde hace mucho.

-¿Tienes dónde quedarte "Blondie"?- Angélica retomó el apodo que le tenía a Axl.

-No, pero estaré bien. En poco tiempo conseguiré algo, ya verás.-

-Pero en lo que lo consigues quédate con nosotros.-

-¿Nosotros?-

-Chester y yo. Oh, Chester es mi prometido.-

-Whoa… alguien va a casarse.- Lo último lo dijo canturreando.

-Sí, ¿Acaso quieres ir?-

-Si la señorita es tan amable de invitarme…-

Angélica y Axl comenzaron a caminar para ir al pequeño pero confortable apartamento de Angélica y Chester. Angélica no sabría si la reacción de Chester al ver a Axl sería buena, los elfos y los alquimistas y videntes siempre estuvieron en guerra unos contra otros. Pero Axl era diferente, si. A Chester le agradaría.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A Ray se le ocurrió llevar a Christa con uno de sus amigos más importantes: Gerard. Tocaron a la puerta del apartamento de Gerard, él les abrió. Entonces, Christa vio a Lyn-Z sentada en el sofá, esperando a Gerard para retomar su partida de Call of Duty. Los ojos de las dos se vieron, y entonces una chispa se les encendió a las dos. Sabían quién era la otra, y que no estaba bien que estuviera allí en ese momento.

-¡TÚ!- Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo apuntándose con el dedo.

Gerard y Ray quedaron perplejos, no sabrían cuál sería la reacción de las chicas.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mikey y Alicia estaban sentados en el sofá de los padres de Alicia, Mikey tomando de la mano a su novia, y apretándola fuerte, expectante de lo que dirían sus padres.

-¿O sea que quieren casarse?- Preguntó el padre de Alicia en un tono frío.

-Así es señor.- Respondió Mikey sonriendo. Casi nunca sonreía, eso hizo que también Alicia sonriera.

Los padres de Alicia comenzaron a secretearse. Después de 5 minutos, volvieron a la realidad.

-Nosotros hemos llegado a una conclusión…- Dijo la madre de Alicia.

_Continuará…_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn! ¿Saldrá bien la cita de Ciara y Josh? ¿Qué pasará con Lyn-Z y Christa? ¿Qué dirán los padres de Alicia? ¿James se sentirá celoso? ¿Dejaré de hablar como pendeja alguna vez?

Descubranlo en el siguiente cap! Dejen review!

Chao!


	4. Chapter 4

Holi :33 cómo están? Vengo con el capítulo de su fanfic favorito jajaja okno ._. Y…y… mejor iniciemos x'D

Gerard: Lyn-Z… :Q_

Yo: deja de babear 77*

Gerard: Pero… :C

Yo: NADA! Di el disclaimer por favor nwn!

Gerard: Disclaimer: los personajes no le pertenecen, son de su respectiva persona x'DDD y las posibles canciones son de sus respectivos autores :3

**Capítulo 4**

-¡Por favor Chester!- Suplicó Angélica.

-No, he dicho. Los elfos a veces son engañosos, además ese tipo se nota que es un "donjuán".-

-Chester… ¿Acaso estás celoso?- Angélica se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Chester.

-Yo… em… no… digo, si… no pero si, más o menos… em…-

-Chester di cosas coherentes por favor.-

-Quizá esté un poco celoso. Pero…- Fue interrumpido por un beso de Ange.

Se quedaron así por un momento, cerraron los ojos, Chester acercó a Angélica rodeando la cintura de ella con los brazos, y Angélica enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él. El aire comenzaba a escasear, y tuvieron que separarse.

-Es bastante tierno que estés celoso.- Dijo Angélica después de separarse.

-Hmm… aún está a prueba, pero se queda si tu quieres.- Respondió Chester.

-Gracias.- Ange se dirigió hacia un dormido Axl.

-Angélica…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te amo.- Ange alucinó con la última frase. Sintió un calor en el cuerpo.

-Yo también te amo.-

Cuando ella llegó al sillón donde estaba Axl, sacudió su hombro con suavidad.

-Hey, Axl… hola, soy yo. Chester ha dado luz verde para que te quedes. Vamos, dormirás en una habitación de huéspedes.-

Axl se despertó del todo y acompañó a su amiga. El pobre de Axl no traía nada con él, así que así sin más se duchó y se puso la ropa del día anterior para ir a dormir de nuevo.

Ange fue con Chester, quien tenía un notable puchero en la cara.

-No estés celoso Chester.- Dijo Ange dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Está bien, sólo porque eres tú.- Dicho esto besó a Angélica en los labios.

Acto seguido los dos fueron a dormir, abrazados.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Gerard y Ray seguían boquiabiertos mientras las dos chicas conversaban. Al parecer Lyn-Z y Christa se habían visto en algunos eventos importantes de las familias reales. Y las veces que se vieron se cayeron bien. Resulta que ahora las dos estaban tramando algo para que Christa no recibiera regaño alguno por su escape.

-Esperen, Gerard, ¿Tu novia es la princesa de los demonios?- Preguntó Ray confundido.

Los aludidos se pusieron rojos como tomate cherry y exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡No somos novios!-

Ray y Christa intercambiaron una mirada, para empezar a reír justo después.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- Preguntó Lyn-Z algo molesta, con un destello de rojo en los ojos.

-Nada. Es que… si te soy sincera, pareciera que fueran novios pero trataran de ocultarlo.- Respondió Christa.

-Ella es sólo mi amiga, ¿Pero qué hay de Ray y tú Christa, huh?-

-No hay nada entre nosotros Gerard.-

-Christa, ¿Sabías que le gustas a un amigo nuestro?- Soltó Ray.

Gerard se facepalmeó a si mismo antes de continuar.

-Se supone era un secreto, chico afro.-

-Pero yo no dije quién, ¿O sí?-

-Buena jugada. Bien, chicas, ¿Quieren que destrocemos sus puntuaciones en Call of Duty?-

-Inténtalo.- Repuso Lindsey.

Y así inició un torneo de videojuegos. Las chicas en un equipo, y los chicos en otro. Los chicos tenían la ventaja, porque además de que los dos sabían jugar videojuegos, Ray era el amo. Y Lyn-Z apenas y sabía cómo disparar y fijar el blanco, mientras que Christa no sabía absolutamente nada de nada. Pero aún así, era bastante divertido.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Frank y Bob caminaban por la calle, antes de la puesta de sol. Habían comprado un par de cafés y videojuegos, y ahora volvían hacia sus respectivas casas. Bob se tenía que apurar, pero en eso recibe una llamada de Ray.

-¿Hola?- Contestó Bob.

-_Tengo buenas noticias, Boberto.-_

-¿Ah sí? Pues escupe la sopa, chico afro, porque la puesta de sol se acerca.-

_-¿A ti te gusta una chica llamada Ch… errr, Delth?-_

-¡Claro que sí! Aguarda… ¿Qué planeas hacer con eso? ¡Juro que por todos los gatos del mundo si tu…!-

-_Tranquilo. Resulta que la conozco, y es una amiga. No le dije nada de lo que sientes, pero te dará una cita, ¿Okay? Le dije que no tenías nada que hacer, además, hay varias cosas que necesitas saber sobre ella.-_

-Okay. ¿Cuándo, dónde, a qué horas?-

_-Ella te llamará. Le di tu número. -_

_-_Gracias afro-man, te debo una grande.-

_-Para eso están los amigos, gato-fanático.-_

-Hasta luego.-

_-Pórtate mal.-_

Luego los dos colgaron. Bob le dijo a Frank lo que pasaba.

-¡Genial Boberto! Pero ya casi es la puesta de sol, mejor ya lárgate o causaras un alboroto.- Le dijo Frank.

-¡Adiós Frankie!-

-¡Adiós Boberto!-

Frank suspiró y se arremangó las, err… mangas de la camisa a rayas blancas y negras, dejando ver muchísimos tatuajes. Todos con una historia. Puso las manos detrás de su nuca y siguió caminando, bastante despreocupado. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa, tropezó con algo, o más bien, con alguien.

-¡Hey, ten más cuidado!- Replicó una voz femenina. Era una chica, de la misma pequeña altura de Frank, con ojos verdes iguales a los de él, y cabello azabache. Con piel blanca como la leche y labios rosas y bien delineados.

-Yo… ah… eh… emm… err…- Frank se maldijo a sí mismo por dejarse llevar por la belleza de la chica y balbucear: -¡LO SIENTO! ¡ME LLAMO FRANK!- Frank cerró los ojos y extendió su mano. La chica rió.

-Me llamo Jamia. Mucho gusto.- Jamia estrechó la mano de Frank. Las mejillas de él se sonrojaron ante el simple roce de la mano de ella.

-Yo…yo…yo… ¿¡Tienes algo que hacer hoy!?- Frank no sabía de dónde había salido eso.

-No, ¿Por qué?-

-¡Vayamos a hacer algo!- Respondió Frank aún más nervioso. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba?

-Hum…- Jamia levantó una ceja.

-¡No, eso no! ¡No pienses mal! ¿Qué tal una película?-

-Me encantaría Frank.- Jamia le sonrió. Las mejillas de Frank estaban más rojas que el rojo mismo.

-Vamos.- Dijo Frank tomando levemente la mano de Jamia.

/

Habían visto un par de películas de terror. Sin querer Jamia se había abrazado a Frank cuando se asustaba, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran. Comían una caja de palomitas acarameladas grande.

La película iba en la parte más aterradora. El asesino estaba a punto de atraparlos, Jamia tenía la cabeza apoyada en uno de los hombros de Frank, y él apoyó su cabeza en la de ella. Los dos comían palomitas, y cuando los dos intentaron tomar algunas, sus manos se tocaron, haciendo que se sonrojaran y quitaran las manos al instante. Pero después de unas 10 veces que sucedió esto, Frank tomó con fuerza la mano de Jamia, no mucha, pero sí la suficiente para hacerle saber que ya no importaba si sus manos se rozaban o si se sonrojaban. Ella la aceptó más que gustosa. Cuando el asesino salió de la nada atacando a los protagonistas, Jamia se escondió en el pecho de Frank, haciendo que él se sonrojara. Cuando Jamia seguía escondida, Frank se percató en que la manga se había deslizado un poco, dejando uno de sus hombros al descubierto.

Lo que Jamia tenía era una marca que usaban las damas de compañía de las familias reales de demonios. Siguió viendo la película y Jamia se quitó de su pecho para también ver la película.

Al terminar la película, Frank se ofreció a llevar a Jamia a su casa. Cuando Jamia invitó a pasar a Frank, él cerró la puerta y acorraló a Jamia entre una puerta y su cuerpo.

-¿Qu-Qué pa-pasa Frank?- Preguntó Jamia nerviosa. "_Putas hormonas"._ Pensó ella.

Él dio unos toques en el hombro derecho de ella con las yemas de sus dedos, y bajó un poco la blusa, dejando la famosa marca al descubierto.

-¿Acaso eres un demonio?- Le susurró Frank al oído, haciendo que se estremeciera.

-S-sí. ¿Eres un cazador? ¡Dime que no, por favor!-

Frank se alejó de Jamia, con el semblante serio, después volteó a verla sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Para nada! ¡Resulta que yo soy 'mensajero de la muerte'!- Dijo Frank alegre abrazando a Jamia y levantándola en vilo. Jamia se quedó en _shock_ total. Después se sentaron en el sillón.

-Wow, no somos tan diferentes después de todo.-

-Claro que no Jamia, para nada…-

Se quedaron callados y sentados en ese mismo sillón. Frank tomó con delicadeza la mejilla de Jamia. Sus rostros se acercaron más y más, sus alientos chocaban, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, cuando Jamia habló.

-¿Sabes? Si vamos a besarnos será mejor que nos conozcamos mejor, ¿No?-

-Es una cita.- Sentenció Frank antes de juntar sus labios.

Se movían a un solo compás. Jamia puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Frank, y él rodeó la cintura de ella con un brazo y puso delicadamente una mano en su nuca, acercando más sus cuerpos y sus rostros. Sintieron descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, mientras más movían sus labios, más hambre tenían uno del otro. Lamentablemente, el aire escaseaba, y tuvieron que separarse. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas.

-Bien… nos vemos mañana.- Dijo Frank.

-Por supuesto.- Le respondió Jamia sonriendo. Frank le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Caminaba hacia su casa, serio, cuando se cercioró de que ya no hubo nadie comenzó a saltar por la calle.

-¡YEAH BABY! ¡OH SI! ¡Besé a una chica-demonio linda y tendré una cita con ella mañana!- Canturreó. Se fue a su casa y siguió saltando.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

´Las chicas se fueron de con Ray y Gerard. Lindsey se encargaría de llevar a Christa al castillo y ver que no recibiera una buena regañada. Christa le contó todo a Lyn-Z, su historia de cómo ella no era ella, sino su prima fallecida. Lindsey apenas y alcanzó a comprender sin que su cerebro estallara. Dejó a Christa en el castillo, con la excusa de que Ray y ella escucharon en la biblioteca acerca de una "supuesta" conspiración en su contra, y que por eso Ray se la llevó. Aceptaron de muy buena manera la mentira, e incluso felicitarían más tarde a Ray por su "astucia y perspicacia". Lindsey se fue a su castillo, ahí nadie descubrió que salió de casa. Llegó a su habitación, se dio un baño y se puso una pijama, y se encerró en sus pensamientos al ver su reino demoniaco, del que pronto se convertiría en reina.

"_Puede que me guste Gerard después de todos estos años. Antes estaba enamorada de él, y tal vez aún lo esté. ¡Sí! Estoy aún enamorada de él. Pero… terminó con su novia, ¿Por qué no lo intento?" _Pensó la chica. Quería estar con Gerard, era dulce, guapo, inteligente… no tanto, dibujaba bien y se le daban bien las artes, y más que nada, la trataba muy bien. Intentaría con toda su alma estar con él. En eso recibe una llamada: era de Jamia, su amiga.

Jamia le dijo que conoció a un 'mensajero de la muerte', y que hubo "algo" entre Jamia y él. Se llamaba Frank. Cuando terminó la llamada recibió otra, esta vez de Alicia, su recién conocida amiga, que le contó acerca de cómo le había ido con l de su matrimonio con Mikey.

-¿Qué dijeron?- Preguntó Lindsey emocionada e impaciente.

_-Ellos dijeron que sí, ¡Me casaré con Mikey! Ahora nada más necesitamos quién organice la boda.-_

-Estoy feliz por ti Al. Luego hablamos, pronto apagarán las luces aquí, así que hablamos después, te lo prometo, ¿Okay?-

_-¡Claro Lin! Pero, si te gusta Gerard, deberías intentar conquistarlo.-_

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Lindsey sorprendida.

_-Soy un diablillo, puedo leerte el pensamiento con sólo hablar contigo. Hablamos después, adiós.-_

-Adiós.- Dijo Lindsey con un hilo de voz para después terminar la llamada.

Se durmió con varias interrogantes, ¿Acaso es tan obvio que a ella le gusta Gerard? ¿Cómo haría para conquistarlo? ¿O no estaba en el destino?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Fer, Paula, Ciara, Ana Laura, Yudith, Ange y Pau estaban en una fiesta. Ciara ya había tenido su cita con Josh, que salió de maravillas. Todas hablaban y reían.

-¡Que no le gusto!- Dijo bastante enojada Ana Laura.

-Que si pilla.- Le respondió Pau dándole un sorbo a su trago: -Le gustas a Harry, punto.-

-Jaja, te la aplicaron.- Rió Ange.

-Uff, al menos no les fue como a mí cuando Till y James fueron a dejarme a casa.-

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó curiosa Ciara.

-Pues fueron a dejarme a mi casa, todo normal. Quizá noté algo de celos en los dos cuando hablaba con el otro. Ya sé que le gusto a ese par, pero, ¡Argh! ¡Los dos son muy lindos! Pero cuando estaban en el porche de mi casa, los dos intentaron darme un beso en la mejilla, ¡Al mismo tiempo! Pero, qué tonta fui, me quité, ¿Y saben qué pasó? ¡Los dos se besaron accidentalmente! ¡El trauma del siglo!-

Pau empezó a reír como maniaca.

-Okay, hasta ahora llegamos a las conclusiones de que a James y a Till les gusta Fer, a Billie le gusta Paula, a Josh le gusta Ciara, Chester está celoso de Axl, a Niall le gusta Yudith y Harry y Ana se gustan.-

-¡No es cierto!- Replicó la aludida.

-Voy por algo.- Dijo Pau dirigiéndose a la barra.

Cuando llegó pudo ver a 4 chicos sentados hablando, todos tenían pinta de ingleses.

-Un vaso de vodka con hielo.- Pidió. Los 4 chicos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos. _"Que macha"_. Pensó uno de ellos. Y se lo dijo.

-Atrevido para una señorita, ¿No?-

-No me importa. De hecho creo que tú no te atreverías a tomar uno, ¿O sí?-

-Compruébalo.- El chico pidió un vaso de una mezcla de vodka con tequila y whisky. Y hielos, por supuesto, y pidió otra para Pau.

-Bien, quien se lo tome primero, gana. Si tú ganas, te dejo ir, si pierdes, me darás tu teléfono.-

Pau torció la boca ante lo que dijo el chico, pero aceptó. El chico de la barra contó hasta 3 y empezaron a beber.

Pau no supo cómo, pero el chico lo bebió todo en menos de 10 segundos. Justo después terminó ella.

-Bien, perdiste preciosa. Me llamo Alex, Alex Turner.-

-No te daré mi nombre, un dato a la vez, así que dame una pluma y te anoto el número.-

Alex le dio una pluma. Pau le arremangó la camisa y escribió su número en el brazo.

-Espero y no sea falso, porque tengo mis métodos, y créeme, puedo averiguar tu verdadero número.-

-No te preocupes, es el de verdad. Bien Alex, nos vemos.- Pau se despidió y fue de regreso.

Alex rió para sus adentros.

-Hey Jaime, toma esto. Tengo el número de una chica bonita.- Le dijo a su amigo.

-Eres un suertudo Turner, un chico bastante suertudo.- Le respondió el chico que al parecer era Jaime.

Entretanto, Pau regresó con sus amigas.

-¿Quién se supone que era?- Preguntó Ange.

-Un chico, me retó, me ganó, y le tuve que dar mi número.-

-¿Es ese chico lindo con pinta de inglés?-

-Ajá. Se llama Alex, por lo que me dijo.-

La noche siguió igual hasta que todas regresaron a sus respectivos hogares.

Pau tenía un buen presentimiento de lo que acababa de pasar con Alex.

/

Al día siguiente Pau se aburrió como nunca. Ya había acabado todos sus videojuegos, no tenía nada que hacer en la computadora, y él la TV no había nada bueno. En eso su teléfono suena.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Pau de un lado de la línea.

-_¡Hey! ¡Soy yo! Alex, el chico de ayer en la fiesta.- _Con razón la voz se le hizo conocida.

-Hum, hola Alex, ¿Qué pasa?-

_-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?-_

-N-no.- La pregunta de Alex la sorprendió mucho.

-_Excelente. Paso por ti en una hora.-_

-¿Cómo vas a saber la dirección de mi casa?-

_-Pues dámela.-_

-Okay.- Ella le dio su dirección: -Con lo de mi nombre…-

_-¿Si?-_

-Es Pau.-

_-Vaya, bonito nombre para una chica tan bonita.-_

-Ejem… ¿A dónde planeas ir?-

_-Tú sólo ponte algo cómodo. Paso por ti en una hora. Hasta entonces.-_

Alex terminó la llamada. Ese chico estaba lleno de sorpresas

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sin inspiración D: si alguien quiere que lo deje con Bob de MCR, o algún integrante que no sea Billie de Green Day, o algún integrante de Rammstein, o de Metallica, que no sean ni Till ni James, o de los Arctic Monkeys que no sea Alex, o con algún integrante de alguna banda, dígame :D

Nos vemos uwu


End file.
